


Santa Daddy

by rosetintmyworld



Series: Home for the holidays [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Nonsense, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: Bambam tries to redeem himself from the horror of Thanksgiving dinner.





	Santa Daddy

Bambam gave Jaebum a tight smile before immediately averting his eyes. He'd come back to the Im house for the winter holiday, determined to make Yugyeom's parents love him. Things had been a disaster last break, and even though things had mellowed out after the revelations during that dinner, Bambam still wanted to make things right. He'd gotten them Christmas gifts, helped clean up the guest room, and made sure everything was in order. This was supposed to be a special holiday, as the Im's were having friends over, so Bambam had to get things right. This was his induction into the family basically. He knew that was a reach, as they'd only been together since September, but things were going well, and if it continued going well, he could see himself being with the boy for the rest of his life.

He'd let Yugyeom dress him this time, even though he hated it. Bambam liked to dress flashy, but he wanted to distance himself from the image he gave off last time he was there.

“They're here!” Yugyeom called from the living room and Bambam put down the last glass on the table before racing into the living room to peek out the window.

He could see two men standing at the trunk of a car, pulling out luggage.

Yugyeom threw open the door.

“Samchon Mark! Samchon Jackson!” He called before running to them. Even though they were both shorter than Yugyeom, Jackson still managed to catch the younger man, letting the boy wrap his legs around him for some reason and rocking him like a baby, even though he was a freshman in college, so definitely not a baby.

The man holding him ruffled his hair, squealing something about his baby growing up and Bambam tried to hide the cringe that he felt from overcoming him. 

He loved his boyfriend, really did, but he was so excruciatingly embarrassing sometimes. 

“Samchon, please,” Yugyeom groaned, hopping off of the shorter man’s waist before hugging Mark. 

“I’m so excited to see you, come on, let’s go,” Yugyeom said before grabbing their luggage and leading them to the door. 

Bambam moved out of the window to greet them at the door and take one of the suitcases out of his hand. 

“Okay, so either Jaebum traded Jinyoung in for a younger model, or we’re taking in strays,” Jackson started and Jinyoung snorted from the living room. 

“Bullshit Jaebum could find someone to be interested in his old ass,” Jinyoung called from the kitchen. 

“Don’t be so sure, Bambam finds me handsome, right?” Jaebum teased and Bambam blushed. 

“Dad, please don’t hit on my boyfriend,” Yugyeom whined and Bambam leaned up on his tiptoes, kissing Yugyeom on the cheek. Without his heels on, he was a lot shorter next to Yugyeom than he liked. 

“Boyfriend, Yugyeom, you have a boyfriend? What did you bribe the poor kid with?” Mark asked and Jackson frowned, looking at Bambam.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” Jackson asked and Bambam shook his head. 

“No, I don’t think so,” He said and Jackson nodded, taking his luggage back. 

“We’ll go take these upstairs,” Jackson said before leading Mark with him. 

“Did your uncles help you move in?” Bambam asked after a moment of thinking and Yugyeom shook his head. 

The man looked familiar now that he’d said it, but Bambam couldn’t think of where he would have met the man before. 

“No, well, I mean, yeah Mark did, but Jackson was out of town for business, so he didn’t,” Yugyeom said and Bambam shook his head. 

Maybe it was just from pictures on Yugyeom’s social media.

 

“Where did you say that your uncles were from?” Bambam asked and Yugyeom shook his head. 

“I didn’t.” Yugyeom said before walking back into the kitchen to put a plate up.

He rolled his eyes, following after the taller boy, wondering why Yugyeom was being so secretive. 

“Come here,” Yugyeom said and Bambam climbed under his arm. 

“They’re not going to grill you with family facts, loosen up Bambam,” Yugyeom whispered and Bambam took a deep breath. 

“I just- I don’t want to make things awkward, or ruin yet another family dinner, I want your family to like me, all of your family,” Bambam explained and Yugyeom shook his head. 

“You should give up on that now, because Youngjae hates you,” Yugyeom teased. 

“To be truthful, Youngjae hates you too,” Bambam pointed out. 

“He hates the whole family, why else would he choose to go on a cruise with his sugar daddy during Christmas?” Yugyeom said.  

“I would choose a sugar daddy cruise over family dinner anyday. You’re honestly lucky you got to me before one of the club patrons,” Bambam said with a shrug and Yugyeom lifted him on the counter. 

“I better be lucky? Yeah right,” Yugyeom teased, tickling Bambam before pushing forward, attaching his lips to Bambam’s. Bambam wrapped his legs around the taller man’s waist, his arms wrapping around his shoulder to play with the hair on the nape of his neck. 

“Cut the mullet please,” Bambam complained against his lips and Yugyeom scoffed. 

“As if you don’t like pulling it,” Yugyeom panted and Bambam tugged on it. 

“You’re right, didn’t your dad used to have a mullet?” Bambam said before biting Yugyeom’s lips. 

“Stop talking about my dad and kiss me,” Yugyeom complained. 

“It’s time to unwrap gifts-- or unwrap your boyfriend, whatever floats your boat,” Jackson said from the door and Yugyeom pulled away from Bambam, his face flushing. 

“We’re just- putting up plates,” Yugyeom stuttered out and Bambam groaned, leaning his head back against the cabinet with a hollow thud. 

“Sure buddy,” Jackson said with a wink before backing out of the kitchen, his voice loud on the other side of the door.

“Great, just what I need, someone else in your family thinking I’m a hoe,” Bambam complained, tugging to right his clothes as he slipped off of the counter. 

“To be fair, he’s not my real uncle,” Yugyeom pointed out and Bambam gave him a withering look.

“Right,” Yugyeom said before holding the kitchen door open for Bambam to walk in. 

“You used to fence?” Jackson asked as Bambam walked in. 

“Nope, not really the team sports kind of guy,” Bambam said sitting on the couch. Yugyeom sat beside him, lifting him so that he was in his lap. 

“It’s really going to bug me, you really look familiar,” Jackson said and Bambam shrugged. 

“We do live ten minutes from the university, it’s not like you probably haven’t seen the boy around town,” Mark pointed out and Jackson nodded. 

“Let’s move to gifts, I’m ready, Bambam, you go first,” Yugyeom encouraged and Bambam got up, grabbing the small gift that he’d gotten for the Im’s. 

It was dumb, but it was literally the only thing he could afford. 

“I uh- here you go,” Bambam said before handing the box to Jinyoung. 

“What’s this?” Jinyoung asked before unwrapping it. 

His jaw dropped.

“What is it?” Jackson asked and Jinyoung fumbled with the package trying to show Jackson. Bambam bent over to grab it. 

“It’s a voucher for a couples pole dance class at Seduction,” Jinyoung said and he heard Jackson gasp. 

Bambam looked at the man from between his legs before realizing exactly why this looked so familiar.

“Bambi?,” Jackson blurted out and Mark frowned at Jackson. 

“What do you mean Bambi?” Mark started and Bambam stood up straight. 

“Oh, You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Yugyeom groaned.

So much for a smooth Christmas. 


End file.
